The cleaning process of preparing tableware for repeated use is typically referred to as “dish washing” or “ware washing.” Typically, the tableware cleaning process is focused on removing food soil and creating a hygienic surface so that the tableware may be re-used. In addition to the basic cleaning and hygienic objectives often the cleaning process also includes an aesthetic objective, such as imparting a uniform appearance with shine and clarity. The aesthetic component is particularly important on clear glass items such as drinking glasses and crystal stemware.
The dish washing process is a ubiquitous part of modern life often following every consumed meal and therefore occurring both in households and commercial enterprises that serve meals. Although the dish washing process is essential, it does require effort including manual labor, water, and some type of chemical detergent. In commercial enterprises, such as restaurants, and food service where volume and repetitive use is quite high and financial targets are imperative, the costs associated with dish washing, particularly labor, chemicals, and water need to be minimized in relation to the basic hygienic and desired aesthetic results. A common method for addressing the dish washing costs in commercial enterprises is to automate the process typically involving a dish machine to wash multiple pieces of tableware at a time.
Particular challenges commercial enterprises face are removing oils, baked on grease and food soils from general tableware, as well as lipstick from drinking glasses and stem ware. Often when tableware is soiled with these types of soil, one cycle of the automated process, i.e., running through the dish machine, is not sufficient to create the basic hygienic and aesthetic requirements of the commercial enterprise. In these cases the items that are in an undesirable state after one cycle of the automated process have to be sorted from the “clean” dishes and are either re-run through the process or manually treated. In either case additional labor, chemicals, and water are used to achieve the desired result, driving up the costs and environmental impact of preparing the tableware for re-use. Additionally, because the sorting of suitable or unsuitable tableware after the automated process is largely subjective and relies on human observations, the opportunity for an unsuitable piece of tableware to be placed in front of a customer exists.